13-05-09 Syeira, Doran
Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 8:22:23 PM) (1610898) Aerenfel Castle is outside Pilurn, a bit of a distance from the sea. Once we came into port, I tried to clean myself up and look as presentable as I could with all of my hair chopped off. The last time I saw Lord Gerome Mahawn, he was very charming and seemed to be about as interested in me as anyone has ever been. He's also more than twice my age. I didn't much care for that, but I did like the idea of having a wolfkin's interest. It almost made me fee like I belonged for once. The castle is set atop a hill, so has no moat or any defense like that. Instead, the walls slope outside slightly. It looks as though it's arranged for pouring hot oil down, but it makes me frown. It's not a very defensible arrangement at all. At a glance, I'm already thinking of how I'd siege this castle. ...that may not be a terribly romantic thing to think when I'm about to meet with my intended, though. I glance at Doran with a mildly pained expression, then forward to the guards at the gate. They look bored, on the verge of falling asleep. "Who goes there?" one asks, practically sighing the words. I raise my chin slightly, but don't answer. A princess does not announce herself. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 8:30:34 PM) (1610901) The castle doesn't look well thought out to my eyes, either. Lord Mahawn always seemed a touch...slow, perhaps. Sleepy. Lazy. Not unlike his guards here, who can barely be bothered to meet our eyes. The design of his castle--and therefore the legacy of his family--reflect that same laziness. Already I'm convinced Syeira could do much better, but it is not my place to say so. The marriage has been arranged and she seems interested in following through. "The Crown Princess of Aitbheth, Her Royal Highness Syeira Faolin, wishes to see Lord Gerome Mahawn," I announce. I've taken care not to use her name or title on her journey, but the lord is wolfkin, and her intended. Where his loyalties lie should be obvious. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 8:36:21 PM) (1610904) The guard who spoke straightens up, looking shocked. Both men look at me more closely and there's something odd in their eyes. They move aside to allow us through and the one who spoke gestures as he bows, then steps forward through the gate ahead of us. He whispers something to a page, who then runs in toward the main keep. I follow through the gate into the courtyard, then wrinkle my nose. All of the arrangements had been made at Wolf's Keep, not here, but I hadn't picked up this scent on Lord Mahawn before. He certainly hadn't brought any with him. "There are horsekin here," I murmur to Doran, confused. I know a number of lords keep and breed them, but I wouldn't have expected it from a Strainseiri. Especially not one my father approved to marry me. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 8:39:47 PM) (1610905) Already, I'm questioning this decision and the assumption of his loyalties. They may simply be shocked she's alive. It's not a stretch to imagine she was assumed dead after the attack, is it? I keep my hand on my sword as we walk, though I don't tighten my grip, giving the appearance that I'm merely holding the scabbard steady. "Perhaps he was preparing to fight on your behalf," I offer. It's also possible, though still a strange thing for him to use horsekin soldiers. The freeborn ones aren't any good for war. I keep close to her as we walk, to her side and a half step behind. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 8:54:30 PM) (1610913) Lord Mahawn comes out to greet us in the courtyard, and he is a very handsome man. Dark brown hair that looks to have been bleached by the sun in a few spots, tousled as if he doesn't put too much effort into his appearance. The silk brocade coat he's wearing would clash with that impression, though. He's clean-shaven with light blue eyes and olive-toned skin. His jaw makes a sharp triangle down to his chin and his features are very sculpted. Even if he is in his late-thirties and old enough to be my father, he looks much younger than he is. Aside from some faint lines around his eyes and across his forehead, the only real indication of his age is the widow's peak as his hairline marches back a bit further on either side of it than it had in his youth. Had he not been so pretty, maybe I wouldn't have agreed to the match, because looking at him now I just see weakness when what I really want is strength. There's a pleasant look on his face until he gets a clear view of me. Then it freezes and there's a flicker of something vaguely disgusted, which makes me frown. He covers it up again quickly, though, before crossing the courtyard to meet me. Rather than waiting for me to offer my hand, he grabs both of them and pulls them up, kissing my knuckles. "Syeira, my love. You've destroyed your shining glory. Is this an indication of grief?" I stare at him, dumbfounded. He must have already heard what happened, but he doesn't start with words of consolation? Around us, several of his guards are circling until they're behind Doran. "I...I cut my hair because I had to flee for my life." Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 9:00:36 PM) (1610919) I imagine he's taken back by the shortness of her hair, and when he speaks, I'm proven right. In many ways. The loss of her hair is hardly what he should be concerning himself with now. My eyes stay attentively on Syeira, but I watch as the guards circle us. And though I say nothing, my hand tightens ever so slightly on the hilt of my sword. If this is a trap, I've realized it too late. We never should have passed through his gates. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 9:08:55 PM) (1610923) "Ah, yes. That's what I was curious about. Your falconkin came here and indicated there had been some...trouble." His grip tightens on my hands as I start to draw them back. "Just how hard would it be for you to retake the throne now?" "I...I'm not sure. I was hoping it would be possible with your support." I turn to give Doran a look. None of this feels right at all. Should I shift and run? The ship we sailed here on might still be in port. I don't know that Doran would survive, but I think something's not right here. Is it worth risking his life on a hunch? "And do you know, guardsman?" Gerome asks, looking to Doran now. "There are a great deal of decisions to be made here." "There are many Strainseiri lords who are loyal to me," I point out. "We just need to be able to rally them." Germone's eyes flick toward my face again and those pretty lips press together into a tight line. "Is that what you were relying on?" Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 9:17:50 PM) (1610933) When Syeira looks to me, I give her a small nod. This is wrong. If she can get away, she should. I'd talked to her about this before, several times. As we walked, as we sailed. If ever she had to make the choice between her survival and mine, she had better choose hers. I would do the same. "She is the true queen, my lord. Already there are whispers of the usurper's cruelty toward the Strainseiri. They will rally against him under her banner." A presumptuous thing for a Daoine knight to say to a Strainseiri lord. But it is the truth. He's asking the wrong question. How difficult it is to retake the throne now should not be his concern. His concern should be with seeing justice done, seeing peace restored, and seeing the rightful heir on her seat. "Syeira..." There's a warning to her in my voice. I don't dare draw my sword while he holds her, but she needs to get away from him, and away from this place. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 9:25:12 PM) (1610936) I see that nod, which strikes me with fresh grief. I can escape a wolfkin, but what about him? I have to think beyond the immediate, though. For my kingdom. For justice. I need to get out of here. "And it will be a long, bloody, tedious war that eats up my wealth," Gerome comments, shaking his head. When Lord Mahawn releases one of my hands, I immediately jerk at the other one. I need to be free of him before shifting, so he can't just take hold of me. Before I can free myself, he draws something out of the inside of his coat, holding it in a handkerchief. He turns the cloth to press whatever is inside of it against the bare flesh of my arm, the handkerchief protecting his own hand. I feel a strange little zap and and yelp with shock. This time when I try to pull away, he releases me and I fall into the dust of the courtyard. As soon as I hit the ground, the guards around Doran draw their swords, pointing them at his neck. "That was a bauble I purchased from a mind mage after your falconkin arrived," Gerome explains. "You can't shift now, and if you try to run, my men will cut your guard's throat." I start to push myself up to my feet again, shaking with rage. Trapped like this, can I really outrun them? Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 9:29:47 PM) (1610938) I start to draw my sword, but he still has her. He presses something to her skin and she yelps and falls to the ground. There's a chance I could still kill him before his guards kill me, but it's a slim one. And once I were dead, what would become of her? I press my sword back into the scabbard, holding my hands up to make my intentions clear. I will not fight when it risks her life. Being captive is not ideal, but it's far better than her being dead. She can still run, though. She should. But her kindness may betray her. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 9:50:20 PM) (1610949) There must have been some signal that I hadn't seen or noticed, because now the front gate is blocked. Maybe they had this planned all along. I can't run that way, then, and try as I might, I can't shift. Hiding in some crack or hole in the wall isn't an option. I turn back to face Lord Mahawn again. How long do these spells last? I don't think any of the druid spells can last more than a day. Maybe by tomorrow the spell will have worn off and I can find some way to sneak out of here. "Now, let me explain how this is going to work," Gerome says as he strolls over to me, then grabs me by the upper arm to pull me in close. I offer up a token resistance with a little helpless sound before he yanks me against his chest. He doesn't try to put in a choke hold or even threaten me with a weapon, though. Good. He's underestimating me. "A ratkin without a throne is useless to me. Having to waste my own gold and men to take the throne for you doesn't really appeal, but gaining a powerful new ally by just handing you over to your cousin appeals quite a bit," Lord Mahawn says. "A throne is much more useful than an ally," I point out, as if there'd be the slightest chance I'd marry this dog. "And a guarantee is better than a gamble," he counters. "So. Both of you are going to behave nicely and come along quietly to Aitbheth. If you should resist, there are things that can be done to the princess without necessarily reducing her value." Those cold blue eyes focus on Doran. "They're all perverse savages there, so I know chastity won't matter. If you start plotting her escape, she will be raped by myself and all of my men in front of you before we torture you to death in front of her. You're useless except to make her behave, but if you're very good I'll ensure your death is quick instead." Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 10:01:07 PM) (1610966) He'll die. Slowly, I tell myself. As he talks I stop listening, simply picturing the things I'll do to him for his threats alone. I'll run my sword through his gut and pry it out. Perhaps pour in a bucket of hot oil. It will burn, but it will also keep him from bleeding to death while I cut off each and every digit and feed it to him, and then... I think he's said something about my death, and so his little show of dominance is over. I've remained unmoved by his threats, and the only response I give now is a slight tilt of my chin. A small sign of pride. He can do whatever he likes to me, but I won't be broken, and I won't quiver and plead over his threats, either. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 10:07:01 PM) (1610969) "Doran..." I don't know what I can say, that won't be immediately understood by these traitorous dogs. And that's what Lord Mahawn is. No wolf. He has no right to call himself one, if he's keeping horsekin here and allying himself with Brendan, even after we told him we've heard rumors of his cruelty to Strainseiri. Brendan must think we're beneath him and our words don't matter at all, but they do. The falconkin carry their stories far and wide and no one will ever forget what he's done. And the same can be said of Lord Mahawn here as well. "Take him to the tower," Mahawn orders, before he tightens his grip on me and starts dragging me off in another direction. I turn to watch Doran over my shoulder, looking helpless. I'm actually watching to ensure none of those guards are following us. They aren't. Several of them take hold of Doran to force him up the tower, but the others disperse. I'm very lucky I've been betrayed by an idiot. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 10:12:44 PM) (1610975) "Be well, Syeira." Leaving her now is the only thing that pains me. She's much stronger, much braver, and much more capable than her fool of a fiance assumes. It will work in her advantage. She can get away from him. She can get out and seek real help, now this cowardly traitor. She will be alright, and as I turn my head to watch that stupid man take her away, alone. I can't feel a bit smug. I was right, after all. She could do much better than him. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/9/2013 10:21:12 PM) (1610996) The guards drag Doran up the tower, five stories up, before they pause to take his weapons at swordpoint. As clumsy and lazy as anything else done at Aerenfel. Once they've disarmed Doran, they open a door and shove him inside. There isn't even any speaking until after they've shut the door, as they don't seem to have much concern for him. "I don't know why we're keeping him alive. That chit's too scared to make a peep. She isn't running off anywhere," one of them is saying as they start back down the stairs. "That spell's gonna wear off, and when it does first thing a rat's gonna do is go scurrying," the other says, his voice fading with distance. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/9/2013 10:30:26 PM) (1611015) I turn once they're gone, staring at the door, puzzled. That's it? Really? Here I'd thought they would march me off to some cell and strip me down, chaining me to the cold, bare floor. This is nearly a proper room. There's a window, though it's a long way down. The door isn't nearly strong enough. And while I'm angry they have my sword...they didn't even remove my armor. Didn't pat me down. My body is still protected, and I still have two knives on me. I turn around again, looking about the room. There's something. An assassin? A trap door? A horrible beast meant to devour me, certainly? But there's nothing. I spread my arms out wide, simply lost for words until finally, something comes to me. "Well fuck me." Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 11:31:49 AM) (1611470) Lord Mahawn dragged me up into some private chamber in the castle, before locking me inside with promises of speaking again later. The room was just an ordinary bedroom, with little to keep me captive. The fact that the castle is poorly equipped for any sort of martial use is clear. Frankly, I don't know why they bothered building a castle at all. They might as well have just made a large house. The room was too high up for me to safely jump, though. Bedsheets would be too short to get me low enough. I considered it long and hard, but ultimately decided waiting for something a little safer was a far better choice. Hours later, darkness is descending outside. I'd been given far too much time to rifle through every last thing in the room. I found a dagger, a set of keys, a coin purse, and Mahawn's wardrobe. The fool locked me in his own chamber. I'm half leaning out the window, wishing I had my flying machine. Maybe it couldn't fly with me, but it could slow my fall. My eye catches a falcon slowly circling above and it turns, moving as if it's going to swoop into the window. But before it does I hear the door open behind me. I turn to see Lord Mahawn coming in. His brocade coat is gone now, stripped down to some absurdly embroidered tunic instead. He shuts and locks the door behind him, then offers me one of those smiles I used to find so charming. Now it just looks roughly as slimy as a slug. "You know, this doesn't have to end badly. Your cousin may let you go, if you swear off any claims to the throne," he says. I scoff at him and turn to look out the window again. I recognize that falcon. For the first time since I arrived here, I smile. *** At Doran's window, that falcon circles around from the other side of the castle, before swooping in to the window. She perches there on the sill, taking a moment to groom a troublesome feather back into place. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 6:44:53 PM) (1611639) I've ransacked the room to the best of my abilities. Nothing useful to me now, but I found some spare coin and some other small things made of silver that might be worthwhile. Currently I'm sitting on the floor, rubbing two of the coins between my finger and thumb, trying to guess at things I can't know. Has Syeira escaped yet? Is she safe? Is she well? I find myself doubting that either Mahawn or his men could hurt a girl, but I also know stupidity and cruelty oft go hand in hand. As I ponder these things, a noise at the window catches my attention. I stand up, looking over the falcon as she grooms herself. "Fiona?" Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 6:51:35 PM) (1611643) The falcon hops through the window, transforming into Fiona. She straightens up, giving her head a little toss as if the urge to continue grooming herself is still there. She looks a touch thinner than she had been the last time Doran saw her. Transporting him from the castle and then flying off the bay had been incredibly taxing on her. "I didn't feel comfortable with Lord Mahawn's reaction when I brought my message. I see my discomfort was warranted. Are you injured?" *** "Why don't we have some wine?" Lord Mahawn suggests. I can hear him moving around the chamber, but I keep my attention on the window. There are heavy drapes hanging on either side of the window, probably used to keep out the chilly air that Eretath suffers from at night, even here on the bay. I play with the cloth idly while I stare outside. My fingers deftly untie the sash used to keep the window back, then slide it free to ball up in my hand. "You should let me go. I'll forgive this insult if you release my guard and myself right now," I inform him. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 7:07:08 PM) (1611648) "I'm fine," I assure her. She looks gaunt, but unharmed. "But Mahawn has Syeira, and I don't know where he's taken her. If I act against his men, he may harm her." May. Assuming they notice. At some point I'd given thought to simply walking out, but it turns out they did lock the door. Breaking it open was possible, but it would be...noisy. "He used some magic against her to keep her from shifting. I know you can't move me, but if you can find her..." Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 7:12:16 PM) (1611650) "He's alone with her now in a room. From the windows, I couldn't see any guards near them. I had to fly away before he saw me, but she recognized me before I did." Fiona circles the room thoughtfully until she gets to the door, then leans in close to it to listen. A falcon doesn't have an owl's hearing, but it's still more sensitive than that of a Daoine. "I can't fly you, but I could coast us down to the ground. It would be outside the walls." She pauses, then looks over at him. "I can't hear anyone outside this room." *** Lord Mahawn scoffs softly behind me. "I have absolutely nothing to gain by releasing you. You're just a little orphaned homeless girl now. The only value you possess is what I can sell you for back to King Brendan." When I turn to face him, I see he has two cups in his hands. He walks over to me, offering one and I just give him an incredulous look. With my free hand, I accept the cup rather than anger him, but only pretend to sip from it. I don't smell any poison in it, but that doesn't mean there isn't any. "So why didn't you go lock me up in a tower like you did to my guard?" He reaches out, brushing his fingers against my cheek and making me shudder in disgust. "Well. There might be some value left in you..." Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 7:49:38 PM) (1611659) "No guards," I mutter. Honestly it's a wonder he's lived to this age. None with him now, and none guarding me that I can tell. I start searching for something flat to try and pry between the door. Fiona can get me to the ground, but outside the walls. That isn't where I need to be now. "How far is the room? Could we reach her quickly?" I don't want his men to have the time to give the alarm. That is, assuming any of them are watching and they aren't all tucked away in bed, suckling at their mother's breast. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 7:56:30 PM) (1611663) "It's on the other side of the castle. I'm not sure what's between here and there," Fiona explains. She looks around the room as well for something to pry with, but there isn't much that fits that description. "I could fly out and go looking for something. They're lazy and slovenly here. I might be able to hop in a window and steal a knife." She pauses then, considering her nude body. "Though if we get you out, it might be better if I fly in her window than run through the halls like this." *** I swallow hard against the nausea rising in my throat, but manage not to flinch back from his touch. He's a few inches taller than me, but very thin. Not in an unattractive way, exactly. He looked elegant to me before. Now he makes me think of a praying mantis, thanks to his betrayal. It's remarkable how much someone can change in a person's eyes based on their behavior. "I'm not honoring Righana and Tep with you," I point out as I sidestep him. I do it slowly, trying to appear as though I'm afraid or intimidated. The cup in my hand is set down very carefully and quietly on a table. He chuckles and turns to look out the window. "Believe me, my dear, there won't be anything honorable about it. But if you please me, I can ensure you're treated well until--" He starts to turn to face me, but I've moved and his words are cut off when I throw the drapery sash around his neck and pull it tight. He drops the cup out the window and it goes tumbling down to bounce off the wall. I keep twisting the sash in my hands, pulling it tighter and tighter. I can feel as his body starts to thrash, trying to shift form. Fur prickles over his skin, limbs changing their shape and length. One of my feet kicks him hard in the back of the knee as his leg changes shape, making it easy to knock it out from under him. As he falls, I push forward with a knee in the small of his back, drawing back on the sash as I do. When the thrashing finally stops, I don't entirely trust it. I tie the sash into a knot at the back of his neck, drawn as tight as it can go. If there's any life left in him, there won't be for long. Cutting him is too dangerous, if there are any other wolfkin here. They'd smell his blood. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 8:01:56 PM) (1611665) "I have a knife, I'd just hoped not to dull it." I pause to look at her in an indirect sort of way. I've become so accustomed to the nudity of the falconkin, her bareness hardly registered. "That might be safer for you," I agree. I pull the knife from my boot and slide the blade between the door and the wall, working to feel how it's locked. A simple lock would be nice, and might be pried open with a knife. If the door has been barred, though? There's nothing I can do short of breaking it down. Or asking Fiona to risk getting in alone and opening it for me. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 8:15:49 PM) (1611668) It's a simple lock, luckily. He does manage to pry it open easily enough, but as he does so it manages to bend the knife slightly. Fiona waits, watching closely, until the door's been opened. As she had predicted, there are no guards in the hall. It's empty and dark, only lit by the moonlight pooling in through the windows. Fiona moves to the window, then, looking out across the castle wall and considering the layout carefully. "It's in the northeast tower. One floor up from this one. All of the windows in that floor look into the same room or the stairwell, so I think it should be straightforward once you're there. I'll be waiting outside the room for you." With that, she leaps from the window, shifting form in mid-fall. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 8:35:22 PM) (1611673) It's not my favorite knife, but it's still worth fixing. I tuck it into my belt where the bent blade should be kept from poking at me. I pause to look at Fiona and listen to her instructions. Northeast tower. His castle isn't massive, and I should get to it easily. Once she's gone I move out of the room, drawing the other knife I'd kept at my back. Their search really had been half-assed. I move along slowly, feeling my way down the stairs, pausing every so often, listening. Mahawn has few guards, and those I do see are absolutely idle. Absolutely useless. Even as I reach the tower and make my way up the stairs, there's no guard. Does he really have no one guarding him? No. He really doesn't. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 8:50:41 PM) (1611683) There's no time to panic or throw up or anything else I want to do after killing a man. Instead, I pull off my clothes and get some of his out from the wardrobe to put on. I need to roll up the pants because they want to hang off of me, but once I've belted it everything stays in place, more or less. It's the least decorative outfit I could find as well, so hopefully I won't look like some rich boy wandering around. Then I start pilfering liberally, because the man is dead and was going to rape me and sell me to my cousin. There's really no need to be respectful of his belongings. So the rings from his fingers and every bit of jewel and precious metal I can find gets tucked away in a pocket or purse, and then I hide away a few small knives as well. Since he was drinking the wine, I suppose it wasn't poisoned after all and I take a healthy swig directly from the bottle before I move to the door and then open it as quietly as I can. When I see a shape there, I back up in startled horror, then realize it's Fiona, crouched in the window. As Doran comes up the stairwell, he'll find me standing there, dressed as a lad with a sword in my hand. "...well. This is an unexpected reunion," I whisper. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 8:59:30 PM) (1611691) And as I'm rushing up to save her...she's saved herself. I'd thought she might, but she went beyond my expectations. Wearing his clothes, dressed like a lad, and perhaps a bit more shiny than she had been. I lean to the side, peering past her. He's dead and pilfered. I purse my lips and give a little approving nod. "Good girl." I can see Fiona safely in the window, and I nudge past Syeira. "His guards are useless, but this may still be the safest way out." Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 9:07:41 PM) (1611696) I give Doran a slightly shaky smile when he voices his approval. I'm not sure how good murdering a man in his own bedroom is, but he was absolutely vile and cowardly. And stupid, for that matter. I could have stabbed him long before I choked him, if I'd been willing to take the risk of it. "I can coast down to outside the wall with you, before I come back for Doran," Fiona explains. I worry about her wings being injured, taking that much weight on her own, but she says coasting, not flying. Hopefully, it'll be safe. That in mind, I tuck the sword I was carrying into my belt before climbing into the window. Fiona grasps me with her claws around my upper arms--luckily protected by the clothing I just stole, then leaps from the wall to move outside the castle. Once she drops me safely to the ground, she circles back up to return for Doran. The wind shifts and I catch the scent of those horsekin again, making me frown. God, it isn't right to leave them here, but there's nothing to be done for it now. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 9:12:48 PM) (1611697) Briefly, I think to go searching for my sword. But it was just a weapon, a tool. I had no attachment to it, which might be an awful thing for a knight to say of his sword. It was truth, though. I have more than enough coin to buy a new one that will work just as well. "I can make my way out if you need," I offer to Fiona, though I step closer to the window. I would rather fight my way out than see her injured--not that I can say there would be much to fight. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 9:21:34 PM) (1611700) "I once took hold of a fully grown swinekin boar on the side of a mountain and dragged him down off of it before dropping him onto some rocks to splatter him. Going down is no difficulty. It's going up with weight that I can't do." The grin Fiona gives Doran is slightly disturbing, probably in large part because the falconkin so rarely smile. And also because she's grinning about popping a swinekin. She grasps hold of Doran around his ribcage with her clawed feet, holding his upper arms with her hands before coasting down again. He's much heavier than I am, so she's clearly taking not dropping him very seriously. Once she does release him on the ground, she lands a few feet away and crouches there in the grass. "We should get out of Pilurn as quickly as possible," I point out. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 9:30:08 PM) (1611709) I'm not bothered by that grin. Clearly Fiona enjoys hunting swinekin, as do many others. I wince as she grips me, but my armor takes most of the damage as we make our way to the ground. Once I have my feet again I nod, looking back toward the castle. His murderer will be obvious. Whether or not his men are loyal enough to him to care will be another matter. I imagine they could be bought, but they're useless. "We can make our way back to port and find a ship there." Sailing for where, though? Should we try for the capital and see the royal family's opinion on this? Will they offer assistance, or even shelter to her? Are we better off returning to Aitbheth to see if some of the lords will join us? We could always take the first ship and see what becomes of us. "Any thoughts on where we should turn next, your grace?" Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 9:45:46 PM) (1611730) I give a jerk of surprise when Doran addresses me that way. 'Your grace.' If I'm the Cu of Aitbheth, it's the right title, but it's the first time anyone's used it for me. Hopefully, I'll survive to be able to get used to it. "Fiona, did you gather any news or opinions during your flight here?" I ask the falconkin, since making my decision with as much information as possible will help. "I stopped at the capital to recover and share the news," she says. "I was received by the crown prince, who was sympathetic, but noncommittal." That makes me frown. Not exactly the righteous fury I'd hope for, but it's probably to be expected. And what can I expect of anyone else? If the man my parents chose for me to marry was willing to betray me, can any ally be trusted at the moment? "We should take the first ship leaving. If we can't guarantee anyone will support us here, we just need to get away as quickly as possible." Finding actually trustworthy allies can come once we're safer. I touch the coin purse I stole and filled. We can pay for our passage a bit easier this time, as well. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 10:25:01 PM) (1611744) Sympathetic, but noncommittal. I can't blame him for that. He likely wants to keep his kingdom out of war, and breathing even a word of support for either side won't do him good. But we're here, and we've killed a lord of Eretath. Sooner or later... But Syeira makes her decision and I nod. "We may be safest in open water for the next few days while we consider our options," I agree. "Fiona, will you be accompanying us?" She's not required to, of course, but she's been great help. Still, I know falconkin and ships do not often mix well. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 10:33:09 PM) (1611752) Fiona purses her lips in a small frown, looking from Doran to me. "If the Rat Queen requests my presence. I'd prefer flying to the Seat of Heaven to find my mate." Oh, that's right. She and Paul had both helped Doran down from the castle. I'd almost forgotten about the other falconkin. That they'd send one of their number to their spring gather makes sense, of course. They wouldn't want the rest of the flock to return without warning. "Of course you should go and find him. I can't provide a castle for you to return to now, though," I warn her. Which means this might be the end of our arrangement. I don't know of any falconkin who continued to serve someone who wasn't paying them or giving them a roost. "We can nest in the Feast Forest. We often hunt rabbits and birds near there, and it should be easy for you to find us that way." The offer genuinely surprises me, but I nod. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/10/2013 10:39:17 PM) (1611759) I assumed that finding her mate now would be her priority. I offer her a small bow. "I thank you for your assistance and your service." I can't offer her anything, but I'm sure once Syeira retakes the throne, Fiona and her mate will be well-tended in return for their help. But, it's not my place to make those promises. Once Syeira is ready, I'll turn toward the docks once again. It's doubtful anyone is sailing out tonight, but we can have a room for the night and find a ship at dawn. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/10/2013 10:45:17 PM) (1611762) The falconkin don't care much about wealth itself, but they do like shiny things. It's something they have in common with ratkin, actually. I search through the various things I stole until I find a nice ring with a large, sparkling sapphire on it. Were I in a better position to trade and barter, I might get quite a bit of coin for it, but I know I'll never see its true value, and I stole it beside. I step closer to Fiona to offer it to her. She considers it, looking pleased, then hooks it onto one of her claws to keep. "Thank you," I tell her solemnly. "When the throne is mine, you'll be rewarded richly for all you've done to aid me." After I step back from Fiona, she shifts--still clutching the ring in her claws--and flies off, likely to find a safe roost until dawn. Then I'll follow along with Doran. Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/12/2013 4:45:58 PM) (1612816) It took several hours of picking our way through the dark before we reached Pilurn proper and its port. Once there we secured a room and a hot meal and slept as best we could. At least, I believe Syeira did. I've had a hard time sleeping since this all began. As much as I hate sailing, on the water is nearly the only place I've felt Syeira was safe. I woke Syeira before the sun broke over the horizon, and allowed enough time for us to gather some cheese, bread, and fruit for our breakfast before we started for the docks. I also paused long enough to purchase a decent sword. From there we made our way to the water, searching the ships loading up for the day. In my time, I've made many connections, forged many alliances, and racked up a few debts owed to me. Unfortunately, I see no connections and allies or indebted among the ships today. I don't fancy putting our lives at risk in a stranger's care, but it may be the only option we have. It may still be our safer option. It also seems as good a time as any to allow Syeira some room in making these important decisions. If something seems amiss I will stop her--hopefully sooner than I did this last time--but she needs some practice. "What do you think? Which should we try?" Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/12/2013 4:56:11 PM) (1612824) I didn't sleep well, in fact. Killing a man didn't exactly leave my conscience clean. He would have been the death of me when he sold me to my cousin, I know. He would have done all sorts of awful things to me. He said what he was going to do, after all. Killing him got us out of there safely and quietly. And yet...a man is dead. By my hand. I haven't been able to shrug that off. Nor the terrible things he said to me and about me. Despite my lack of sleep, I'm very awake and aware of everything around me in the morning. It's not the time to start relaxing, even if I'd rather be asleep. My eyes move over the ships, my head turning a little to catch the breeze as it comes in off the bay and carries scents from the different ships. There's still a little surprise every time Doran asks me to make a decision. I was raised for leadership, but I never thought I'd be making decisions about my survival like this. "That one smells of ratkin." I point to one of the ships, then bite my lip. It was a wolfkin yesterday who was threatening to torture Doran to death and worse to me. Can I expect to be safer among my own kind? Doran Gallagher (RabbitMage) (5/12/2013 5:05:37 PM) (1612832) I cast a critical eye to the ship she points out. It's a small sloop, light and quick. The larger cargo-hauling ships dwarf it, but a ship like that could outrun and out-maneuver quite a bit. It also means it's likely a wrecker, and may not take us outside the bay. Still, there could be potential in this one. "Shall we try it, then?" The wolfkin lord did turn his back on her, but the ratkin may be different. It would be good to know just how deep loyalty to kind runs. Syeira Faolin (Parthenogenic) (5/12/2013 5:13:56 PM) (1612837) "Yes." There's also the fact that I feel awkward speaking Coloni in public. It's the common tongue, but it's not one of my native languages and I feel very self-conscious about my accent. If I'm going to be queen, I'll have to work on that, but ratkin would speak Strainseiri or Qritani in addition to the common tongue anyway, so hopefully I wouldn't have to make a fool of myself if I needed to speak to someone. Then again, I have Doran. Perhaps I won't have to speak to anyone at all. I'll start for the sloop, pacing myself so I don't get ahead of Doran. I don't want to arrive at the ship with him twenty paces behind me. I haven't had to arrange my passage on a ship before. Category:Logs Category:Syeira Faolin Category:Doran Gallagher